Midas Touch
by Ritz-chan
Summary: Lisa Snart. Before Flashpoint, she was the sly petty thief with a cool gun. During Flashpoint, she was Detective Snart, the girl who wanted to prove to the world that sometimes the apple does fall far away from the tree. After Flashpoint however, she doesn't know who she is anymore especially with her brother gone, strange dreams and a voice who whispers in her ear.
1. Summary and Cast

**Summary; ** Lisa Snart, daughter of ex-cop turned criminal Lewis Snart and sister of Leonard Snart, Captain Cold, robber of atms.

Before Flashpoint, she was the sly petty thief with a cool gun.

During Flashpoint, she was Detective Snart, the girl who wanted to prove to the world that sometimes the apple does fall far away from the tree.

After Flashpoint however, she doesn't know who she is anymore especially with her brother gone, strange dreams and a voice who whispers in her ear.

"Goddamn it, where's Lenny when you need him?"

 **CAST**

Peyton List as Lisa Snart ' _Golden Glitter_ '

Grant Gustin as Barry Allen ' _The Flash_ '

Danielle Panabaker as Dr. Caitlin Snow

Carlos Valdés as Francisco Ramon ' _Vibe_ '

Tom Felton as Julian Dorn

Wentworth Miller as Leonard Snart ' _Captain Cold_ '

Dominic Purcell as Mick Rory ' _Heatwave_ '

The Flash Season 3

{The Flash/ The arrow/ Legends of Tomorrow}


	2. Prologue

Barry Allen had done it, he had saved his mother and had caught Eobard Thawne before he could even touch one hair on Nora Allen's head. He speeded back to the present with the Reverse Flash and threw him into a cage where he couldn't leave, where he could ruin his life anymore.

This time he would have his parents, both of them, back and everything would be alright.

Except he didn't count on his mother's existence changing things for other people than just himself.

He would later find out that Flashpoint changed things, for some more so than others.

* * *

His palms were sweaty, he was almost afraid to knock. What if instead of dying that night his mother died in another time and place? What if his dad was dead here too? Questions he almost didn't want to figure out, except he did.

Taking in a deep breath to control himself, he reached for the front door of his childhood home and knocked.

A few seconds passed, although for a speedster it felt like hours, until the front door opened up to show him an older version of his mother.

"Barry, did you lose your keys?" His mother asked him with a large smile. "Well get in, she isn't here yet but dinner is almost ready."

"Mom." He let out in relief, tears almost falling from his eyes.

"Yes Barry, now get in it's freezing outside." She replied, rolling her eyes at him, as she grabbed him into the house my his arm. "Now hurry up and wash your hands, it's almost time for dinner."

"Ah, yeah of course." He replied completely lost, he didn't know who was coming for dinner but he decided to just shrug and search for his dad, just to be sure.

He found Henry Allen sitting on the couch with a beer watching the news, he could barely control the large grin that appeared in his face. Both of his parents were alive, he did it. He managed to do it.

"Hey Barry, do you want a beer?" His dad asked, as he stepped into the living room.

"No, no." He replied antsy, still grinning. "I'm good."

His dad was about to say something when the front door opened, and they heard a voice say. "Sorry guys I know I'm late but I brought desert."

He frowned, he knew that voice but why would she be in his house? It didn't make sense at all. Deciding to make sure he wasn't dreaming Barry walked to the front door to see Lisa Snart smiling at him while carrying a cheesecake.

"Hey Twink, help me with this." She said as she put the cheesecake in his hands and took her jacket off. He just nodded completely lost.

"Oh Lisa, you're here." His mother said, as he came to greet the newcomer with a hug. Meanwhile he continued to watch the scene in front of him completely stupefied, why was Captain Cold's sister in his house making friends with his mom? What was happening?

"I'm sorry I'm late, there was somethings I needed to do at the precinct." Golden Glitter replied, and Barry noticed her different style and her police badge and gun. Normally Lisa Snart was all black leather, dark make up and curls. This Lisa, however, was dressed in jeans, with a comfortable sweater and a brown leather jacket, had her hair up in a messy ponytail, no make up, had a badge on her waist and a gun.

How did his mom not dying make Lisa Snart a cop? What?

"It's ok. Harry help me set up the table." His mother replied, taking the desert from his hands and dragging his father into the kitchen.

"Hey Twink, you ok?" Lisa asked, narrowing her eyes at him. "You look weirded out."

"Oh me?" He asked nervous, not sure how to deal with this change in his life. "I'm good why do you ask?"

"Because you're looking at me like I'm an alien." She replied, smiling. "I'm you best friend dude, I can tell when you're acting weird Twink. Did you finally figure out that you're gay?"

"What?" He asked confused, was he gay in this timeline?

"Don't worry, bi-curious is a thing too." She replied with a smirk, before grabbing me by the arm. "Let's eat, I'm starved."

He just nodded, all the more confused.


	3. Dreaming Reality

Lisa Snart had a tough childhood. Her dad used to be a good cop, and a good dad, until he turned dirty and ended up in Iron Heights. After that he became an abusive asshole who enjoyed beating up children, his own children.

Her brother raised her good, he taught her the difference from right and wrong, and even though they don't keep up as much as before, with her being a cop and with him being a thief, he was still her big brother. She knew, even if he never admitted it, that he was proud of her.

But the one person that left a mark on her life was Nora Allen, her high school counselor. At the time she and Lenny had taken to stealing to get food on the table. Although her brother liked to keep her far away from crime as he could, she was a curious cookie after all. Lenny wanted her to finish high school at least, but she just wanted to make her brother proud. Even if it was by stealing.

When she was sent to see the counselor, after missing to much classes, she thought it would be just a boring meeting but it ended up as a life changing event. Nora didn't judge or pity her, but she helped. She listened, and gave good advices.

Lisa did want to make her brother proud, but more than anything she wanted to prove to the world that the Snart name wasn't cursed. That her father's DNA didn't make her someone like him. Lenny liked stealing because of the thrill and because planning jobs was what he was good at,but most of all to prove that their father wasn't that great of a thief to begin with.

She wanted to prove that their father sucked at everything he did. He sucked as a parent, as a cop and as a thief. Lenny had the thief part covered, so she would be the cop.

Because sometimes the apple does fall far away from the tree.

* * *

"Who are you stalking?" I said as I swiftly took a seat next to Barry, a took a sip from my coffee.

"Jesus." Barry exclaimed, almost jumping from his seat. "Lisa, I didn't see you there."

"I know you didn't see me, that's why I totally saw you stalking that pretty girl over there." I teased, nodding towards a pretty dark skinned girl that was writing on her computer. "She's hot, you don't stand a chance."

"It's not like that." He said, shaking his head. "I don't even know her."

"But you want to." I said, narrowing my eyes in his direction. Twink was acting weird lately, too twitchy, too unfocused. "Which is weird because I know you, and you Barry Allen doesn't believe in love at first sight. So what gives?"

"You know Joe West right?" Barry questioned, after a few seconds.

"Of course I know Joe, I can smell the booze in his breath everyday from my desk." I replied, complaining slightly.

"That's his daughter." Barry simply replied, after wincing a bit about what I said, nodding towards the girl.

"Someone has done his homework." I replied, giving the girl a second look. "Still doesn't explain the sudden interest, you don't even like Joe and I quote 'Joe's such a douche, he contaminated my evidence'."

"I didn't say that." He denied quickly, before regretting it. Yes, Twink was acting strange it had something to do with Joe and the girl, obviously. Then again, he had been weird since dinner night. My detective intuition was tingling.

"Yes you did, don't you remember?" I asked, narrowing my eyes.

"Of course I do." Barry replied, before grabbing his phone. "Look, a crime scene. Let's go detective Snart."

Before I could even reply he was already leaving Jitters. I frowned at his back, before giving the girl another long glance. Something was going on, and I would find out what.

I am a woman on a mission.

* * *

The morning light high my face and I groaned, turning on the bed to the other side. My head hurt, what had I been drinking last night? I had to get a shower and go to work, but I just wanted five more minutes in bed.

The phone rang, not wanting to move much I quickly grabbed it and answered the call. "What?!"

"Take a chill pill amiga, it's two p.m for fucks sake." A female voice said, and I opened my eyes quickly. I sat up on the bed and looked at my surroundings.

An old place, not too clean but enough to be bearable. Bags on the floor stuffed with belongings, no personal regalias or pictures. Obviously a safe house of some kind, not a home just a place with a bed.

"Oi Lisa you there." I heard the woman said, before I replied with a simple yes as I inspected the place.

It wasn't familiar to me, at least I didn't think so. That is, until I saw the golden gun on the table. Golden Gun, Golden Glitter, Lisa Snart, Thief. Definitely not Gun, Badge, Lisa Snart, Cop.

It was all a dream, I finally nodded to myself and let out a sigh. I wasn't a cop, I wasn't a good person. I didn't help people, I robbed them of their belongings. I didn't hunt down criminals, I hunt down shiny and expensive things.

I composed myself and replied. "Misa, what can I do for you?"

"Chica, the hit on the jewelry store we did last month was good. I need cash, how about another?" Misa, I remembered her. Cute latina with mommy issues, that enjoys breaking and entering and prefers silver to gold.

"Sure." I replied, as I started to plan a new hit with her through the phone.

Unconsciously, I was wondering one blasted thing. Of all the people in the world, of all the goody to shoes, of all the wannabe heroes around, why?

'Why the fuck was I dreaming about the Scarlet Speedster?"


	4. Doppelgänger

Coast city was the jam. No super heroes stopping us thieves from doing our jobs. Sure we still dealt with the police but recently I was good at avoiding them. Since that first weird dream with Scarlet some things have changed.

My shooting ability skyrocket, not that I was a bad shot before. Now my aim was amazing, and I said that in a Deadshot level.

I also noticed that recently I've had a boost in concentration, I now have nerves of steel. Sometimes I wonder if that Lisa, the cop, could have been a possibility for me. A possible future maybe.

My observation and deduction skills were updated too, I mean I could tell the time it took for the police to arrive at a crime scene in seconds, just by knowing where the nearest police station was.

That's not normal. You can't have a dream about another you and then improve like a Pokemon evolution. My best bet was that the Scarlet wonder had to have done something stupid. But for now, this wasn't all bad, I mean, I'm a badass now.

* * *

One minute I was Lisa the thief, the next I was Lisa the cop at a crime scene. One minute in my bed, the next in an abandoned Hotel with the body of a woman next to my feet.

"Hey Lisa, you ok?" The recognizable face of the flash without a mask asked, touching me on the arm.

"Yes, fine." I replied quickly, blinking away any panic from my face. I'm pretty sure that right now I'm Lisa the cop, so Lisa the cop I'll be. "What do we know?"

"Female, early twenties, no identification." Barry replied. "The body was moved here after death."

"Cause of death?" I asked as I put some gloves on and crouched near the body.

I knew everything Lisa the cop would do, so I did the same. I analyzed everything I could to create a profile for both the victim and the killer. It was what Lisa the cop was good at, figuring out the murders.

"Poison." He replied. "I'm going to the lab to analyze it now."

"Do that." I replied, before checking the body.

Her hands showed no defensive wounds or signs of struggle , the attack was extra premeditated. So, the killer is a planner with some patience. Also means they knew the victim's schedule, a killer with patience normally takes its time to stalk their victims.

Her wedding ring wasn't cleaned as the rest of her jewelry, so some relationship issues. It was also cleaner on the inside from frequent removal. So relationship issues as lead to cheating on her husband multiple times.

This looks much like a crime of passion, and of resent. The husband was a possible lead.

I needed more information on the poison and on the husband. I turned to some other guy, that I think was from forensics or something, and said. "Tell Barry to check the fingertips and tell me, he might as well send me husband's address".

Before he could reply I was out of the door, I needed some fresh air. Lisa the thief couldn't believe she just analyzed a crime scene. I was out of my depth here. I closed my eyes from a minute to think, and just like that I was in bed.

On my bed, on Lisa the thief's bed, with the crappy ceiling and everything. I let out a sigh and kicked the blankets off, I had shit to steal.

* * *

Now this was odd. When I mean odd, I mean a what-the-fuck-is-going-on kind of odd. I'm pretty sure I got shot, like literally shot with a bullet on my shoulder because the art gallery security guard had a gun and not a taser.

At the time I grabbed the painting that I wanted to steal in the first place and got out quickly before the police could arrive. Heck, I got out exactly 27 seconds before the police arrived. I had ignored the wound and carried on like a proud soldier.

I was looking at the mirror baffled. Where there should be a bullet wound my skin was golden, a golden spot on my shoulder. I touched it and found it hard and cold, like a bar of gold. I stared at it for a long while before sighing.

Another weird shit for the list of strangeness in my life.

* * *

This time I wasn't cop Lisa, but I could see her as clear as day. With her shabby leather jacket and her basic ponytail hairdo. Ugh, basic much?

"Put your hands up, now!" She said, with her gun in her hand, aiming at some petty thief. Lisa looked around recognizing the jewelry shop, she had done a hit on it a few years back in central city.

"No way." The man yelled, crouching down behind the wall, before he shot bullets in her direction. Lisa the cop shielded herself quietly and returned fire.

"You're surrounded, there's nowhere to go." Shabby Lisa replied, and Lisa the thief knew why.

The man didn't reply but prepared to shot again. Before he pulled the trigger, Lisa the cop caught him by surprise and punched him in the face. He got up and put the gun to her face.

"Go ahead." She replied, hiding her obvious amusement at the situation. The thief was stupid and pressed the trigger, only to be met with absolute silence. No bullets left.

"That's what I thought." Lisa replied, before headbutting him. The guy fell down groaning while grabbing his nose, and she pulled her cellphone.

'I got the suspect, I'll go down to the precinct now.' She quickly texted Captain Mendez, before cuffing the man that was still on the floor.

She was about to drag him towards her car when a large explosion shook the floor. Even the man in cuffs stilled at the strong noise. Before she could even reach the door a strong invisible force pushed her from where she stood, trowing her towards a large glass shelf full of gold jewelry.

Cop Lisa was out cold, as was the man, so of course they didn't notice. But Lisa the thief was awake and watching from the side lines, she saw it. She saw the gold pieces of jewelry funding themselves with her doppelganger's skin, becoming one.

Well, _shit_.


	5. Gold Maker

I wasn't sure if I should stay in Coast City and ignore the weirdness, or if I should return to Central City to figure it out. Of course, I would have to hunt down Scarlet because I'm a hundred percent sure this is somehow, someway, his fault.

The weird gold-like skin from where I had been shot had disappeared completely, I could totally pretend nothing happened. I could forget weird dream-like visions and doppelganger and whatever. All would be well.

Of course, the problem was that I really couldn't. I could feel _her_ , the cop-Lisa in the back of my mind telling me that this was a mystery that I could solve. She's a cop, of course mystery solving is right up her alley.

I decided to put that far away from my mind and ignore it. I went on my small time jobs, I didn't get shot again and everything was ok. That is until one week later, when I was eating a bowl of cereals for breakfast and magically turned my spoon into gold.

The godamm flash somehow turned me into a freaking meta that makes gold. I like gold, I like stealing gold because it's fun. I, however, do not enjoy turning things into gold with my bare hands. What If I'm getting hot and heavy with a guy in a bar and I turn into a gold statue? Well, I would eventually sell it, no body no crime, but still.

I do not need magical powers to get gold, thank you very much. This stupid thing is going to destroy all my fun. Because why the hell would I steal when I can magic up gold? Seriously, why give gold-making powers to a thief whose favorite thing to steal his gold? Did the Scarlet Wonder curse me?

This isn't fair. I'm a gold making freak.

Flashie, get ready because I'm going to beat the shit out of you when I get back to Central city.

* * *

"Well Scudder is hell-bent on finding Snart and is going after anybody who worked with him in past." I heard Barry Allen said, as I leaned on the wall behind him and his little gang. "Joe's with one of them right now."

"Why is that cockroach looking for Leo?" I asked, while looking at my nails with a bored look in my face. I almost smirked when all of them jumped in shock at the sounds of my voice, Flashie included.

"Lisa, what the hell?" Ciscos exclaimed, putting his hand in his heart dramatically.

"Hi." I replied with a grin, waving my fingers at them. Of them all, the most shocked was Barry and my best bet was because he had actually seen me, well _her_ , recently.

"Lisa what are you doing here?" Barry asked, and I noticed he checked my belt as if looking for a badge. Gotcha Twink.

"Twink, you know why." I replied, walking towards him while hiding my annoyance. "So stop looking at me like I'm an alien, you bi-curious idiot."

"How?" He gaped like a fish, looking at me with wide eyes. Caitlin, Cisco and Wells were looking at us with the same kind of expressions.

"That's what I'm wondering too, you have a lot to explain Scarlet." I replied before bumping into his shoulder to continue to walk towards the picture of Scudder. "Why is this guy looking for Leo?"

"Revenge apparently." Caitlin, or as I like to call her in my head Snowball, replied while studying my interaction with the flash.

"We can't have that can we." I replied, arching my brow at the picture of the guy. I remember his ass, he was a greedy little munchkin who wasn't even that good as a thief. He and that blonde bimbo were both annoying and I wasn't that sad when Leo told me he had gotten rid of them. I guess Leo got sloppy, with enemies coming back from the dead and all. "Search for Rosalind Dillon, that's how you're going to find him."

Cisco noded silently and when to the computer to search for the bimbo, meanwhile I turned to Flashie and smirked. He tensed but looked up to the computer when Rose's picture came up on the screen.

"It says that she has the ability to induce vertigo." Snowball read with a what-the-hell look in her face.

"Like a top. She's a top. That's her name. Top." Cisco said quickly, giving Wells a glare. "What? You want to go?"

Wells ignored him, while Snow calmed him down. "Ok, do you think she's going to lead us to Scudder?"

"Depends if Joe's get's anything out of her." Barry replied before turning towards me. "What do you think?"

"He'll go get her, you have the perfect bait looked and served." I replied, with a shrug.

* * *

"So you saw Sam Scudder and Rosalind Dillon escape through a glass window?" Caitlin asked the cop after he explained what happened. Meanwhile, I was leaning on the wall while going through my texts. Some old business partners had given me the heads up about Scudder looking for Leo.

"Like I said, he grabbed her hand they walked to the window and poff they were gone." The cop explained.

"Well, there goes your bait." I said, rolling my eyes. Joe and Iris, both looked at me with a frown.

"What are you doing here Snart?" Joe asked, arching his brow at me. "Looking to spend some time in Iron Heights?"

"I came here to question the Scarlet Wonder about his time traveling adventures because I seem to remember a life that isn't mine and instead I find these wannabe rogues going wild looking for my brother." I replied, my tone dripping with annoyance. "So deal with this mess and then give me a call Twink, because we have to talk."

I dropped a card with my phone number on the table and started to walk away from the group and S.T.A.R Labs.

"We could use your help you know." Barry called out before I stepped out of the room.

"I don't think you need help to steal anything Flashie." I replied, turning my head slowly to look at him.

"I don't need Lisa the thief, but Lisa the cop might be useful." He replied giving me a small smile. The rest of the room, however, looked at him in shock. I suppose me being a cop might put them in shock for a little bit.

I grinned at all of them and blew a kiss in Barry's direction, before turning my back once more. "Sorry Twink, she can't come to the phone right now."

And I walked out.

* * *

"Ok Barry, you have to tell us." Cisco demanded, as soon as Lisa Snart had left the building. "Forget the Mirror Master and Top, what the hell is going on with you and Lisa?"

"Yeah Barry, what did you mean by Lisa the cop?" Iris asked, perplexed.

"You guys said you didn't want to know anything about Flashpoint so I didn't tell you." Barry replied with a small shrug, but everybody in the room could tell that something big was going on.

"What happened in Flashpoint?" Cisco asked, narrowing his eyes at Barry. This was Lisa, the woman was a godamm goddess who he might still have a little crush on, even if she is a thief.

"Ok, so other than my parents being alive during flashpoint the first change I found in that universe was the fact that Lisa Snart was a detective and that she was basically my best friend." He replied calmly, trying to make it sound like that was weird at all.

"What?" Iris asked shocked. Since they were kids, Barry and Iris had always been best friends finding out that in the flashpoint that wasn't true was quite the shock.

"You seem to believe that this Lisa remembers you, why?" Caitlin asked, trying to understand what was going on.

"She called me Twink, which was what she called me during flashpoint plus that bi-curious joke was thrown at me daily." He replied as he took a seat. He also didn't know how to react. For a few months, Lisa had been his friend. The type of friend that cooked with his mother and watched football games while drinking beers with his father and him.

"Was she different?" Wells inquired, wondering about the changes made by time travel.

"Personality-wise, not so much." Barry Allen replied, remembering working with Lisa on cases. "Even as a detective she was snarky and bossy, a bit more serious perhaps but definitely still a Snart."

"How did that work, with her being a cop?" Cisco wondered. "Was Snart a cop too?"

"Oh no." Barry replied, grinning at the image of Captain Cold as an officer. "Snart was still a thief, they still got along. From the things my mother told me, she even locked him up a few times and then went to visit him on the weekends."

"The question is how she remembers a timeline that none of us do?" Iris inquired out loud.

"Well, Clariss and Magenta remembered too." Caitlin said, looking at Barry. "Maybe the Alchemist woke her up too, did she have any powers?"

"Well the particle accelerator also malfunctioned in some way in flashpoint, even without Thawne, it just didn't create as many metas. Most of them had powers because of freak accidents." Barry explained. "But I don't remember Lisa having any powers."

"Well, we'll figure it out Barry." Iris said, giving him a kiss on the cheek. "Now we need to deal with Top and Mirror Master."

"Yeah, well talk to Lisa later." Cisco said as his phone beeped.


End file.
